Dark Zone Stories: Ghost Striker
by jerejosh231
Summary: When an agents gives up his offensive edge, he goes for the stealth edge. This is the story of Agent Ghost Striker. This relates to the Dark Zone Stories Trailers that they released while back. This is my take on it. By the way, this main story did actually happen in the game. Enjoy! (One-Shot)


Story in the dark zone

The Dark Zone is a place where no one can be trusted, even a few lone wolves still dare to enter the no man's land. As the many agents that quoted: "A few groups dare enter the dark zone, even fewer came out."

Cause of death? There are two common things that always happen, death by the most wanted criminals, or death by rogue agents. Many agents have attempted to kill the rogue agents, many more have failed to eliminate the threat. Most of the story from their death of fallen members of their group involves rogues because the rogue hunters mostly attack them head on. I used to be one of them, always attack rogues where I see on the map. But the rogues still got the jump on me and the other groups that have tried. We all ended in our deaths. At that moment, I decided that I give up hunting rogues. It was about time for me to avoid and attack in the shadows.

I was with my group decided that we are going to the dark zone to extract some loot. We headed over to the landmark that was the abandoned gas station near Dark Zone One's extraction area. It was heavily infested with Rioters who took over the place, it was a breeze clearing out that landmark. We scavenged and found a few loot that the rioters have dropped, since they extraction area was nearby, we might as well extract the loot before we head over to next landmark to clear out. As soon we signalled for extraction, our mini-map detected rogue agents signal nearby. We checked our map and the rogues were heading straight towards us but luckily they were far away from our location, we had a choice to make. Run or fight, my group were arguing with each other. But me? I chose to run but not running away from the area, I chose to hide. There was a scaffolding nearby, we head over to the 3rd floor of the scaffolding platform. I told my group that to stay in cover and do not be seen or move to an exposed position. Next, I equipped my pulse with the scrambler mod. It had to be activated at the right time because the pulse had a short duration for the time of 40 seconds. That was a small window to be undetected, one wrong move and it could lead us all to be 4 big red targets.

All 4 of us waited in cover, watching our maps just looking at the rogue signal ping comes closer and closer. Then we saw it was not just a 4-man rogue squad, there were the other 6 agents who were trying to hunt down the rogue agents. As we all peeked through our covers to see how was the fight going, I activated my Scrambler Pulse mod. The timer starts now with 40 seconds. The rogue squad was just swarmed with one rogue hunter agent after another, it may look like the rogue squad was just getting cornered but they were actually picking off one agent after another while running away from the giant kill zone. Suddenly they moved just right beneath us, the fight continued beneath the scaffolding that we were hiding. Then the firefight passed and the area safe to move, we moved out of the scaffolding and we head for the extraction and extracted our loot. The helicopter picked up our loot and flew away with the loot and our extraction operation was complete. We then headed over to the nearest checkpoint for restock on our ammunition.

While my team was on their way there, I looked back to see the explosion and firefight was still going up. I turned back and followed my team to the checkpoint, I think every day that inside the dark zone there is always agents wanting to hunt down rogue agents. My skills would be valuable to the team. It would make their job a lot easier but that was my past. This is who I am now, hiding in the shadows and only striking when necessary.

And that's how I became the Ghost Striker. Maybe someday, I'll help you when you least expected.


End file.
